


Surprises

by orphan_account



Series: Slenderverse And Creepypasta [15]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex loves his girlfriend, and Amy loves surprises. (Tumblr request + Pre Marble Hornets events)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

Authors Note: For Marble-Falls on tumblr! They requested a Amy/Alex fic so I will abide and do so. Thank you for actually asking for one, too, I really appreciate it <3 (sorry for shortness too, I tried to make it longer but I'm tired today xD)

 

"Alex? I'm home!"

No answer.

"Alex! Where are you!"

Amy walked into Alex's house, bag on her arms and slowly closing the wooden door behind her. She glanced around the corner into their kitchen, seeing if he had been in there with his headphones on and didn't hear her.

Huh. He wasn't there.

"Aleeeeex!" She called again, setting her bag next to the door. "Babe, where are you?"

She slowly stepped up the creaky status to the house, a little worried that Alex might be hurt or otherwise. He told her that he wanted her over tonight, and if he was the one not to show than that would be awkward.

"Seriously, Alex, come on-"

Amy looked to his door, a white piece of paper attached to it.

'Hey babe- I'm not in my room. Couldn't make it to the date tonight. Sorry. <3'

Amy frowned and crumpled the paper in her hands. "Oh, that is such an Alex thing to do."

She walked downstairs, disappointed and angry that Alex didn't show to his own date at his own house.

Typical.

Amy threw the paper to the corner, next to a trash can but she didn't care enough to pick it up and put it in the right place.

Upon walking into the living room, she smelled something- weird. It smelled really good, like a nice restaurant or a good candle. 

"What is that?" Amy mumbled. 

She looked into a few of the side rooms, trying to identify what smelled so good. Confused, she walked into the kitchen, and saw something bright coming from the dining room.

Set on Alex's table were two candles: really nice ones, too. She noticed upon looking further, that they were her favorite kinds.

And on the table was something that was definitely out of character for something Alex would do- it was a dinner, a really nice dinner. Something that you would buy at a first class restaurant.

She turned around and was faced with Alex, a smile on his face and in unusually nice clothes.

"Okay- who are you and what have you done with Alex?"

He chuckled and put a kiss on Amy's forehead, putting out a chair for her.

"Wanna have dinner with me?"

"Honestly, do you even need to ask?"

xxx


End file.
